Ramona's First Time
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: An alternate take on what happened to Ramona during seasons two and three of Fuller House. Ramona wants to experience her first time having sex. So she asks a guy she knows to make love to her. But things quickly get complicated.
1. 1 - Lets Do It

One afternoon: Jackson, Ramona, and Popko were sitting around in Ramona's room looking at their phones and browsing through social media. They had originally wanted to hang out in the living room but because Jackson's mom was holding a mom's get together party in the living room and Jackson's room was taken by his brother and his friends, hanging out Ramona's room was the only option. After awhile, Jackson got up and said, "Well I'm off to face time Lola." Popko then said, "Oh. You and her are face timing now? Sounds like you're finally getting some where." Jackson then said, "Well I'm actually face timing her brother. But with any luck she'll be in the background." Jackson then walked away to use his iPad outside in the backyard.

Once Jackson was far away, Popko laughed and said: "Jackson's my best friend but he's got no game. He's been working Lola for eight months and all he got was one pathetic pity peck." Lola rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah. The fool called it a make out session." Popko nodded in agreement and said, "What a delusional guy. If it's gonna take him this long for a girl to go out with him, he's gonna be the last person in school to lose his virginity." Ramona smiled as she said, "Oh yeah. Jackson has zero chance of ever having sex with anyone." Popko then made a little smirk and said, "So... how many guys have you had sex with?"

Ramona's body stopped moving for a moment as only her eyes widened. Ramona then changed her face to that of a confidant young woman as she said, "None of your business." Popko smirked and said, "So zero?" Ramona suddenly turned away from Popko as a look of humiliation went across her face. Ramona then stood up and began to walk away from Popko. Popko then stood up and said, "Hey. Didn't mean to make you feel humiliated. Is is true?" Ramona then stopped at the door of her room and then turned around to look right at Popko as she said, "Look. I'm not some up tight girl waiting to have sex on her wedding night. I'm really just waiting for the right guy who I know we'll give me an amazing fun experience. But I don't know if I'll ever find him in our lame school. All of the boys are so immature."

Popko smiled as he said, "It's true. We're really childish. But if I were you, I would have sex with somebody as soon as possible. Better get that first time out of the way soon than later. A hot girl like you needs to become an experienced woman as soon as possible. So just do it with any guy at our school... like me maybe?" Popko then laughed a bit while Ramona stood with a blank expression on her face. Then Popko suddenly stopped laughing when he heard Ramona say, "Okay. Lets do it." Popko's eyes widened as he said, "Really? That worked?" Ramona nodded and said, "Yes. I want to experience my first time... right now!" Popko smiled and said, "Really?" Ramona then closed the door to her room and locked it as she said, "Yes. Really."

Popko then put his phone on a chair near Ramona's bed and then took his shirt off showing his bare chest. Popko then pulled his pants down exposing his tight white underwear. Popko then laid down on Ramona's bed and said, "Well step into my office lovely lady." Ramona took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Here we go." Ramona then pulled her shirt off exposing her blue bra which held her firm developing chest in place. Then Ramona pulled down her pants which exposed her smooth legs and bright blue tight thong which allowed her perfectly shaped hips to be viewed by Popko's eyes.

Ramona then laid down next to Popko on the bed. Popko then said, "Okay. What she would do first?" Ramona then said, "Put _it_ in me now." Popko then smirked and said, "Hold on girl. A little foreplay first. You gotta suck little Popko before he goes inside you. Suck me hard Ramona. And tell me you love it." Ramona took a deep breath as she pulled off Popko's underwear. Then Ramona gasped as she look at Popko's hard member. Popko smiled as he said, "Remember. Tell me you love it while doing it. Tell me you love it more than anything else in the world." Ramona breathed in and out heavily for a moment as she took her bra and panties off. Then a completely naked Ramona got her knees on her bed, and she moved her face down to Popko's hard member.

Then while sitting like a dog on her bed, Ramona began to suck Popko's hard member with her mouth. Popko smiled as he enjoyed the feeling of Ramona's amazing lips surrounding his hard member. Ramona then took it out of her for a moment to say, "Oh your hard member is so amazing. I love sucking it so much. I love doing this more than anything else in the world." Ramona then moved her face down again and continued to suck on Popko's hard member some more.

After awhile, Ramona lifted her head up and looked at Popko smiling. Popko then said, "Okay. You earned something special for that. Time for your dreams to come true." Ramona then laid down on her bed while Popko hovered over her. Popko then positioned his manhood at the entrance of Ramona's womanhood and said, "Ready?" Ramona nodded with an eager face and a big smile. Popko then shoved his hard member inside of Ramona's womanhood. Ramona moaned as she felt Popko's hard member push into her. Then suddenly Ramona felt a wet feeling inside. Popko then suddenly pulled out and said, "So. You liked it? I know I did."

Popko then stood up and began to put his clothes on as a confused Ramona sat up and said, "That was it?" Popko then said, "Sorry it was quick. You got my little member really hard thanks to your mouth. Putting it inside of you was all it took for me to cum. But at least you got to have your first time?" Ramona looked down as she said, "Yeah. I guess I did. So that's what all the fuss is about. It's not so bad." As Popko got the last of his clothes on he said, "Yeah. Well maybe you can try some other positions to make it hotter next time." Popko then walked out of the room while a nude Ramona smiled. Ramona looked up at the ceiling with a big grin on her face. She just had her first time having sex, and from the sound of it: the boy she did it with was eager for more.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. 2- Who Is This?

Ramona felt like she was glowing. She was no longer a virgin anymore. She had sex for the first time with a boy and it seemed like he wanted to do it again. Ramona wished she could've talked to her mom about this but knew this topic would be awkward to discuss. So instead Ramona decided to talk with her best friend: Lola. So the day after Ramona and Popko's sex session, Ramona decided to take Lola to her room to discuss what happened. Once there, Ramona said: "Lola. You're my best friend and I can tell you any secret I want, right?" Lola nodded and said, "Ramona. You're my sister from another mister. You can tell me anything." Ramona took a deep breath and said, "Lola... yesterday I had sex for the first time." Both Ramona and Lola squealed as they jumped up and down while holding each other's hands. Lola then said, "Wow Ramona. Please tell me all the details. Where was it? Did it hurt? Did it feel amazing? And who was it?"

Ramona smiled as she said, "Right here in this room. It didn't hurt. Yes, it felt amazing. And it was Papko." Lola raised and eyebrow and said, "Popko? You mean that conceited little brat we have to have gym class with?" Ramona then looked away for a moment and said, "Well I thought he was conceited too. But now that we've had sex... he's not that bad. Once you see him completely naked, you realize he's actually kind of cute. And his hard member is pretty cute too when you bring it right to your face." Lola's eyes widened as she said, "You sucked his dick?" Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah. I mean I didn't want to but when he asked me I couldn't resist. Oh no. Does this mean I really like him? I mean... like him, like him?" Lola then smiled and said, "Aww. My little Ramona hasn't just experience sex for the first time this week but her first crush." Ramona then said, "No Lola. I... I think this is love. I think I'm falling in love with Popko."

Suddenly the two were interrupted by Jackson entering the room. Jackson smiled as he said, "Hey Ramona. I just got a text from Popko. He's holding a make out party his house tonight. I didn't want to go since Lola didn't want to go with me." Lola smiled as she said, "And I never will want to." Jackson rolled his eyes as he said, "Oh you will one day girl. But apparently Ramona, Popko wanted me to let you know the invitation is now extended to you. Whatever that means." Jackson then left the room as Ramona looked at Lola with a big grin. Ramona then with an excited voice said: "OMG! Popko wants me to come to his make out party. I think he's ready for round two tonight!" Ramona and Lola began to squeal as Ramona excitedly prepared for her upcoming night of passion.

A few hours later, Ramona excitedly walked into Popko's house with a big smile on her face. As she expected, Ramona saw many teenage couples sitting and laying around the house kissing. Ramona then went over to one guy who wasn't kissing a girl and said, "Excuse me. Do you know where Popko is?" The guy then said, "Oh. I saw him walk alone into the shower. Said something about getting ready for a hot girl." Ramona face brightened up as she headed towards the bathroom. Ramona then slowly crept into the bathroom and heard the shower on.

Ramona saw Popko's clothes and signature hat on the ground. Ramona knew Popko was in the shower and wanted to surprise him. Ramona then stripped all of her clothes off and stood near the shower curtain completely naked. Ramona smirked as she said, "Oh Popko..." Ramona then pulled the shower curtain open and her eyes widened at what she was seeing. In the shower, Ramona saw Popko completely naked with another teenage girl who was also completely naked. Their bodies were pressed against each other tightly while Popko's hard member was deep inside of the girl's body.

Ramona then yelled "POPKO?" Popko then turned to look at Ramona with a casual face as he said, "Oh hey Ramona. Glad you made it to my make out party. You want a turn after we're done?" A confused Ramona then said, "I... Popko. who is this?" Popko then said, "Oh. This is Bethany." A stunned Ramona then said, "Oh... so you guys are... a thing?" Popko smirked and said, "Well we don't like labels. Labels complicate things. We just do whatever we want whenever we want. Just like you and me are. Right Ramona?" A few tears began to appear in Ramona's eyes as she said, "Um... I..." Popko's female partner Bethany then said, "Come on Popko. All this talk is getting your dick less harder. You never orgasm fast enough for me." Popko smirked as he said, "But you know you like having my little member inside you for over an hour. Stick around Ramona. I'll be out in about 30 minutes."

Ramona then backed up as she began to put her clothes on. Popko then closed the shower curtain but Ramona continued to hear the sounds of Popko and Bethany having sex. As Ramona put the last of her clothes on she heard Bethany say: "Oh. Oooohh! Oh yeah! Keep going! Ooooh! Yes! Rub my butt like that more! Ooooohh! Yes! Mama loves it when her boobs are sucked like that. YES!" Then once she was fully dressed, Ramona ran as fast as she could out of the house crying.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. 3 - My Life Is Over

Lola was in her bedroom alone reading a book in peace. Suddenly Ramona came crawling in through her bedroom window crying. Lola seeing Ramona said, "Ramona. What's wrong?" Ramona looked at Lola with tears as she said, "Popko doesn't love me Lola. He's just some male slut. He has sex with any girl he wants whenever he wants. I caught him in the shower having sex with another girl. And he showed no issue with doing it in front of me." Lola then hugged Ramona as she said, "Ramona. I am so sorry. Listen, you will get through this. This is gonna get better." Ramona then fell to the ground and said, "No it's not. I am never gonna have sex with a guy again. I'm so stupid." Lola then held Ramona close and said, "You're not stupid sweety. You were just played a fool. But you will get smarter from this. You will be able to better see the warning signs of a slimy male from here on out. And you will grow to one day become a strong independent woman." Ramona smiled as she said, "Thanks Lola."

The following week while Ramona had Lola were walking through the school cafeteria together, there walked by where Jackson, Popko, and several other guys were sitting. Upon seeing Ramona walk by, Popko then stood up and smirked as he said, "Hey Ramona. Bethany and all of the other members of the swim team are gonna be away next weekend. So what do you say? My shower or your shower next Saturday night?" With a straight face Ramona said, "Neither Popko. I don't ever want to be alone in a room with you or even speak to you ever again." Some of the guys nearby began to say, "Oooo." Popko looking humiliated said, "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I want us to experience some action next Saturday. You in?" Ramona while still standing with a straight face said, "No Popko. You're just some male slut that wants to make out with any girl he can because no intelligent girl would ever want to be in a committed relationship with you." More guys overhearing the conversation nearby began to say, "Ooooooo." Ramona then walked away with a confidant look while Popko stood with a look of anger on his face.

That afternoon, Ramona and Lola were walking out of school as Lola said, "You were so amazing the way you talked to Popko. It was so inspiring and..." Suddenly the two girls heard their cell phones vibrating. The two looked at their phones as Lola said, "Ooo. Someone sent the whole school it seems a video link." Ramona then said, "Bet it's some goofy prank video. Lets check it out." The two girls then both opened the video link. However the video that came onto the screen was a naked Ramona on her knees while sucking Popko's manhood. Popko's head wasn't in view but Ramona's face, chest, and butt could clearly be seen. The video showed Ramona sucking hard on Popko's manhood and then saying: "Oh your hard member is so amazing. I love sucking it so much. I love doing this more than anything else in the world." Ramona put her phone down as she turned her head and saw many other teenagers around her with phones were starting to stare and point at her. Tears began to appear in Ramona's eyes as she said, "My life is over Lola. My life is completely over."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. 4 - Getting Lucky

Ramona laid curled up in her bed while Lola sat near her. Ramona while curled up said, "I am the joke of school. It's been over 24 hours and it still hasn't died down. You heard what those guys said on the way home. _Hey Ramona, what's your favorite thing in the world?_ I hate my life Lola. I hate everything." Lola then held Ramona closed to her as she said, "I know this is bad Ramona. But you can't let Popko control you. Or he has indeed won. I know this hurts. But with time it will hurt less. You will grow to be stronger Ramona. I know you will."

Later that evening, Ramona was laying in her room alone. However Jackson walked in and said, "Hey. Sorry I didn't knock but I had a feeling you wouldn't let anyone in." An upset Ramona said, "Go away." Jackson then said, "Not until you see the latest online video the school is looking at." Ramona sat up and said, "Jackson. I am not looking at that..." Jackson then said, "Not your video. A new video I just happened to make of Popko that's gotten even more views than the one you're in."

Jackson then showed Ramona his phone and a video playing on it. The video showed Popko in the boys locker room naked with a very small male body part in view. As Popko's face went on and off the camera as he changed he said, "Oh yeah. I so uploaded that video of Ramona online. It was so... fake. It... was not... her. And yeah. I am... small." Ramona looked at Jackson as she said, "How?" Jackson then said, "I got some video of Popko in the locker room. Used digital editing to give him a small dick and used audio editing to alter what he really said. So now you're in the clear and he's looking like a fool." Ramona then said, "I... thank you so much Jackson." Then with a little smile Jackson said, "So... you think you'll tell Lola I did this and let her know I'm such a helpful guy." Ramona squinted her eyes a bit and said, "You did this just so you would look better in front of Lola didn't you?" Jackson then said, "Well... sort of. But I did wanna help you too." Ramona then made a small smile and said, "Sure. Why not? Somehow ought to get lucky since I sure didn't."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. 5 - Friends

Over a month passed and Ramona's life got back to normal. The scandal involving Ramona was nearly forgotten and she was feeling better with each passing day. But then one day as she was walking home from school she saw Popko's hat near a bush. Then she looked closer and saw a slightly bruised Popko was in the bush. A confused Ramona said, "Popko?" Ramona then helped Popko get up and helped him stand up. Ramona then said, "Popko, what happened?" Popko who looked worn out said, "Just got jumped by some guys. Wasn't ready for them so..." Ramona then said, "You look awful. My home is close by. None of the adults are there right now but I know some basic first aid. Come on."

Several minutes later Popko was sitting on the couch in the Fuller's living room while Ramona was giving him some ice packs. Ramona then said, "Why would some guys try to beat you up?" Popko sighed and said, "Guys are always trying to mess with me. Usually I use my _ladies man_ charm to look like I'm a boss and that usually keeps the tough guys away. I mean, no jock wants a bunch of cheerleaders yelling at them for messing with the pretty boy. But lately I've lost my charm with the ladies because..." Ramona sighed and said, "Because of that video Jackson made." Popko sighed and said, "Yeah. So now I'm an easy target again. You know my charm was all I had to survive and now..." Popko then stopped talking and looked down.

Ramona sighed and then said, "Popko, I'm sorry about what happened to you. But you did use your _charm_ to hurt people yourself." Popko then said, "Look Ramona. Listen, I..." Ramona then interrupted Popko and said, "No Popko. It's time _you_ listen. I had sex with you. I lost my virginity to you. That made you special to me. That made our relationship very special to me. I mean I wasn't a hundred percent sure we'd be together forever but... I at least always thought that my first boyfriend would try to let me down easy. That they would always at least be decently nice to me." A surprised Popko said, "Wait? You said _boyfriend_? You wanted me to be your boyfriend? I thought you just wanted casual sex." Ramona sighed and said, "Maybe I did but... after it was over you seemed to want more. I thought you wanted just me from then on."

Popko looked down a bit and said, "I never thought any girl would ever want me to be their steady boyfriend. That's why I originally took the video of us doing it. I thought you would honestly not wanna do it with me again." Ramona rolled her eyes and said, "So you have a video collection of every girl you've been with." Popko turned his head and said, "No Ramona. Just you because... I actually... kind of _liked_ you. I mean you're so beautiful and nice and... I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't thinking and... I'm just really bummed now because now I'll never get you to like me again." The two sat silently. Then Ramona looked right at Popko and said, "Maybe you _can_ get me to like you again. But as a friend." Popko looked at Ramona with a surprised on his face as he said, "Really?" Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah. But just simple friends at first. And... we'll just see what happens from there." A surprised Popko said, "Seriously. You'll just forgive me and be my friend after all I did to you?" Ramona then said, "Yeah. You were my _first_ Popko. That might not mean much to you but... I does to me. So... friends?" Ramona then held out a hand. Popko then shook it and said, "Friends."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. 6 - A Chance to Start Over

On New Years Eve: Jackson, Ramona, Lola, and Popko were hanging out Lola's house. The four originally were going to stay with Jackson and Ramona's parents, but instead wanted a less crowded place. This was helped since Lola's parents were out of town so it was just the teenagers in the house. The four all sat in a living room as they watched the large ball in Times Square drop. The four watched excitedly as they said: "5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Happy New Year!" The four cheered and then Jackson and Lola instantly kissed each other. Meanwhile Popko and Ramona looked at each other with uncertain looks in their faces. Then Ramona held a hand out and the two quickly gave each other a high five.

Once Lola and Jackson were done kissing, Lola made a big smile and said: "Jackson. I'm ready to ring in the new year with you... in my bedroom." Jackson then made a huge smile as he said, "Wait. You're ready to do this? Now!?" Lola quickly nodded her head. Jackson then looked at Ramona and Popko and said, "Excuse us. We're gonna be busy for awhile." Then Jackson and Ramona quickly rushed out of the living room while holding hands and quickly went into Lola's nearby bedroom and closed the door.

Ramona and Popko sat quietly for a minute as they started to hear from behind the closed door the sounds of Jackson and Ramona giggling and moaning. Trying to break the silence Popko said, "Um... happy new year Ramona." A surprised Ramona said, "So you're not gonna try to kiss me or anything?" Popko then simply said, "Nah. I don't need a kiss. I'm just happy to be with you." Then Ramona smiled, moved her face and hands forward, grabbed Popko, and then and kissed him right on the lips. The kiss lasted for several seconds, and then Ramona moved her face away as a surprised but smiling Popko said, "Although a kiss is nice. But why?" A smiling Ramona said, "It's a _new_ year Popko. A chance to... start over. And maybe we should."

Then Ramona pressed her body against Popko causing him to fall back first into the couch. Ramona then laid on top of Popko and began to kiss him again. But then Ramona began to pull Popko's jacket off. Then she moved her hands down to Popko's pants and began to pull those down. Suddenly Popko broke the kiss and with a surprised face said, "Wait. You really wanna do this?" Ramona bit her lower lip slightly as she nodded. Popko that laid still unsure of what the next move should be. Then Ramona giggled as she sat up and took off her shirt exposing her pink bra. Popko sat in amazement as he soaked in Ramona's beauty while Ramona pulled Popko's clothes off her with own hands.

The two teenagers then pulled off and kicked their underwear to the side as they now found themselves completely naked. Ramona then lowered herself down as her womanhood met Popko's hard manhood. Then Ramona felt Popko's manhood come into her womanhood. Ramona purred as she felt Popko's warm hard member push into her. Then Popko grabbed Ramona's plump buttocks with his firm hands while beginning to kiss Ramona's neck. Ramona who was enjoying this tremendously then let out a very loud moan.

Then suddenly Jackson and Lola who were completely naked ran out of Lola's bedroom and into the living room as Jackson said, "We heard a scream." Lola then said, "Are you two oka..." Suddenly Jackson and Lola stopped talking when they found themselves starring at the couch with Ramona's bare back and butt right in their line of view. Suddenly Ramona turned her head around while Popko moved his own face and the two saw both Jackson and Lola were looking a them. Suddenly the two realized Jackson and Lola were both naked and starred at them for a moment in surprise. Then Ramona finally spoke and said, "You mind?" Popko then said, "Yeah. We're busy here. As were you two apparently." Suddenly Lola began to giggle a bit and said, "You know... this is kind of funny." Suddenly all four teens began to laugh. Then Jackson and Lola headed back to Lola's bedroom as Lola said, "Have fun you two." Ramona waved too and said, "You too." Then Ramona and Popko looked at each other as Ramona said, "Now where were we?" Popko smiled as he and Ramona wrapped their arms around each other and their long night of sex continued.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. 7 - A Good Morning

In a hotel room, a completely naked Ramona was sitting on top of a totally nude Popko. Popko had his hands clenched firmly onto Ramona's underage buttocks while his young manhood pushed deeper into Ramona's young womanhood Then he released into her causing the two to moan. After several seconds Ramona collapsed and fell down with her body now laying right next to Popko. A smiling Ramona then said, "Wow. That was... wow." Popko nodded his head and said, "Yeah. What was that? Two hours non-stop." Ramona who was on her side, pushed her chest up against Popko as she said, "Perfect for our six month anniversary." Popko then got up and put a bath robe on as he said, "I'm gonna go some food downstairs."

Ramona giggled as Popko opened the door to the hotel room. Suddenly he saw Lola was outside also wearing just a bath robe. Lola then said, "Oh. Popko. I was just about to knock. Is Ramona available?" Popko stepped out of the way as he said, "She's right in there." Then Popko walked away while Lola stepped inside and closed the door. Lola then saw Ramona was laying completely naked in bed and said, "Oh. I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" Ramona sat up smiling as she said, "No. I just had a perfect time. I just had the best morning sex in the world with Popko." A surprised Lola said, "Really?" Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah. Although it sounds like you had a good morning too. I heard nothing but moans next door from you and Jackson all night."

Lola sighed and said, "Yeah. That's what I wanna talk to you about. I'm... having some difficulty with Jackson." A surprised Ramona said, "Difficulty? But he's so nice to you." Lola sighed and said, "Yeah. In bed. All he wants is sex. During the school year it was fun because we had to wait through so many long school days before we could make love. But now... he just wants sex all day. And I need more than just that. I have to break up with him." Ramona then said, "Okay. So tell him how you feel over lunch." Lola sighed and said, "He doesn't hear anything I saw now unless we're naked in bed together. I'm gonna have to break up with him while actually having sex. But I don't know how I'll do that. Hmm. Can I practice on you?" A surprised Ramona said, "You want me to be Jackson? What do I do?" Lola then took off her bath robe showing her full naked body to Ramona as she said, "Just be obsessed with me."

Lola then laid down on the bed. Ramona then made a smile and pushed her body against Lola and hugged her close. She began to kiss Lola's chest as she said, "Oh Lola. Oh yeah. Lola, you are so hot." Lola sighed and said, "Oh Jackson. You're so good but... we gotta talk." Ramona then sat up and said, "Oh my God. Don't tell me you're breaking up with me. I... I can change. I can change everything about me. You're the best thing in my entire life. Please. Let me show you how good a lover I can be for you!" Ramona then tackled Lola and began to kiss her on the lips while grabbing her body tightly. Then Ramona moved her hand down and began to pleasure Lola's womahood as Lola moaned and said, "Oh... Wow. How could I say no to this."

Then suddenly Jackson and Popko walked into the room with bath robes on as Popko said, "We brought our ladies food and... WHAT THE!?" Ramona and Lola froze as they only moved their heads to see the two boys. Ramona then said, "This isn't what it looks like. We can explain." Lola then said, "Yeah. Ramona was just pretending to be Jackson so I could practice. You see I needed to act out what would happen when I told Jackson that I..." Suddenly Jackson moved towards the bed and said, "Oh my God. Don't tell me you're breaking up with me. I... I can change. I can change everything about me. You're the best thing in my entire life. Please. Let me show you how good a lover I can be for you!" Jackson took off his bath robe and then tackled Lola's naked body with his own and began to kiss her on the lips while grabbing her body tightly. Ramona then stood up on the floor as she and Popko watched Jackson move one of his hands down and began to pleasure Lola's womanhood as Lola moaned and said, "Oh... Wow. I... I can't say no to this." Then Lola began to grab onto Jackson tightly as Popko looked at Ramona and said, "How about we go into the shower for our own fun?" Ramona smiled and then she and Popko walked into the nearby bathroom for a long session of shower sex.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. 8 - The Break Up

Ramona and Popko were in Ramona's bedroom while the two were completely naked hugging each other. Ramona was on top with her knees/legs bent while she held onto Popko's face with her hands. Popko meanwhile had his arms wrapped around Ramona while he squeezed her young buttocks. Then the two moaned as Popko orgasmed into Ramona. Then it ended. Ramona continued to lay on Popko as she said, "Wow." Popko smiled and said, "Yeah. Wow."

Ramona then relaxed a bit as she said, "I can't believe we've pulled off having sex three times a day all summer long." Popko then said, "Yeah. Too bad our lucky streak is gonna end with you having to go to Japan for that wedding." Ramona then said, "It's okay. We'll have fun when I get back." Then Popko pulled out his nearby backpack: a card as he said, "Well I got you a card before you leave tomorrow." A smiling Ramona said, "That's sweet." Ramona then sat up and read the card aloud as she said, "Dear Ramona. I love your brown eyes and your teeth are like pearls. While you're away can I have sex with other girls?" Popko smiled as Ramona looked at him in shock.

After a moment Ramona said, "Is this a joke?" Popko in a matter of fact way said, "No. It's a beautiful poem. You know, I should work for Hallmark." Then Ramona said, "No. What's with this part of you having sex with other girls while I'm away? Is _that_ a joke?" Popko then in a still matter of a fact way said, "Ramona. We're gonna be apart for five whole days. You don't want me to be sad and lonely and without sex that _whole_ time do you? But if I get to have sex with other girls, it'll help me not miss you that much." A shocked Ramona said, "Okay. Let me just make sure I'm understanding this correctly. You wanna have sex with girls who aren't me because you're afraid you'll miss _me_ so much?" A smiling Popko said, "Bingo."

An upset Ramona said, "So... our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend to _you_ just meant: we have sex whenever we can. But if we can't, we just move onto other people immediately?" A smiling Popko said, "Exactly." Ramona then stood up and grabbed Popko's clothes as she said, "Well here's a new arrangement. From now on, you can have sex with any girls you want whenever you want... except me. Because I have been nothing but loyal to you. And you haven't. And I deserve to be treated better. And you deserve _this_." The Ramona threw Popko's clothes out the nearby window. An upset Popko walked over to the window and said, "Hey. You just threw my clothes out the window." Ramona then said with a simple face, "Yeah. Just like I'm about to do with you." Then Ramona grabbed Popko and shoved him out the window causing him to fall on several tree branches before he hit the ground. Ramona then shut her window and then fell the bedroom floor. She then curled her naked body up and began to cry as she continued the rest of the day all alone in her room.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Author's Note - The story will be continued after the television version shows what happens next to the two._


	9. 9 - The Sexy Zone

Ramona was having the time of her life. During her trip to Japan, she had met and fallen in love with a teenage guy who had saved her life by preventing her by being run over in the street. Then Ramona got the thrill of her life when this teenage guy turned out to be Marius Yo: a singing pop star idol. After getting a chance to see his show, Marius invited Ramona to his hotel room. Ramona being as giddy as she could possibly be, accepted. Ramona eventually walked in with Marius to his hotel room and was astounded at what she saw. A large room with a king size bed with a giant pink heart as it's backboard. Ramona giggled as she said, "This place is amazing." Marius smiled as he said, "Anything for the most beautiful girl in the world." Marius then tried to touch Ramona's shoulder, but Ramona turned her body at the same time he was attempting this. This caused Marius to have his hand accidentally brush against Ramona's right breast. Marius' face turned red as he said, "Oh. I'm sorry." Ramona then made a sexy smile as she said, "You know... you can touch them." A surprised Marius said, "Really? You mean it?"

Ramona smirked as she took off shirt. Ramona's upper half of her body was only now being covered by a bra. Ramona then grabbed Marius' right hand with her own, and pushed his hand against her chest, and had it slide under her bra. Marius felt the smooth skin of Ramona's breast and then began to squeeze at it. Ramona moaned a bit as she squeezed Marius' hand. A concerned Marius said,"I am squeezing too hard?" Ramona then said, "No. It's just right. Go ahead and squeeze me wherever else you want." Marius still stood uncertain as Ramona then took off her pants and proceeded to peel off Marius' clothes as well. Soon the two teenagers were in only their underwear. Ramona then grabbed both of Marius' hands with her own and brought them around her body so then they were touching her teenage buttocks. Marius then began to squeeze Ramona's underage buttocks as Ramona began to moan. Ramona then wrapped her hands around Marius' upper body and pushed him forward so that his face was now pushed into her chest. Marius then began to kiss Ramona's skin causing her to moan more. Then Ramona pushed Marius down so he was laying on the bed. Immediately the two tripped their underwear off making themselves completely naked now. Then Ramona reached down and gently touched Marius' warm manhood with her hands causing Marius to moan a bit. Ramona then said, "Marius... I want to feel this inside of me. RIGHT NOW!"

Ramona then lowered her body down and began to wrap her arms around Marius. Marius moved one hand to move himself into place. The two teenagers looked at each for a moment. Then... Marius pushed his manhood into Ramona's womanhood. The two moaned loudly as they began to feel a wave of pleasure overtake them. The two felt a bit confused, but couldn't stop shaking their bodies in a perfect rhythm together. The two wrapped their arms around each other and began to actually roll a bit in bed. Marius used one hand to grab Ramona's butt while supporting her back with his other hand. Ramona did the same. Eventually the two stopped rolling with Marius on top. Marius began to kiss Ramona's neck while Ramona found herself digging some of her fingers into Marius' hair as she closed her eyes and began to moan louder.

Then... Marius released his load into Ramona's body The two shook a great deal, with Mel especially moving like she was having some crazy spasms. Eventually it ended. Ramona got off Marius and laid next to him. The two naked teenagers looked at the ceiling for a moment until Ramona finally said, "Oh my God. Wow. I mean... Oh my God. That just happened." Marius then said, "So... was it good for you? I mean it felt a bit rushed. That was like, what? Two minutes?" Ramona then said, "Yeah, But... it was still amazing. I never even dreamed it could feel that special. What about you? Was it good for you?" Marius smiled as he said, "Absolutely. Thank you for making me the luckiest man in the world Ramona." Ramona smiled as she said, "Thank you for giving me a wonderful experience Marius."

 **THE END**


	10. 10 - Experimenting

Ramona and Lola were having a sleepover one evening in Ramona's room. It was late at night as both Ramona and Lola were laying in the same bed together wearing just their underwear while looking at their cell phones. With an upset look on her face Ramona said, "Ugg. My Japanese boy band boyfriend Marius finally decided to text me back and he says he just wants us to be _friends_. Ugg. This stinks." Lola then glanced at Ramona as she said, "This is the same Japanese guy you had sex with during your vacation right?" Ramona sighed as she said, "Yeah. I thought after I broke up with Popko that I found something special with Marius but... it was just more disappointment. I'm never gonna find a guy that'll truly please me." Lola looked down as she tried to think of something to say to comfort her friend. Lola then looked right at Ramona as she said, "Well... what if you found a girl that could please you?" A surprised Ramona said, "What? What do you mean?" Lola who looked a bit nervous said, "Well... I want you to be happy Ramona and... I've always thought you were really hot and... you seem so sad and... maybe you could give _me_ a chance to please you." Ramona then said, "But Lola... I'm not a lesbian. And I didn't think you were either." Lola then said, "I'm not but... I was thinking... you never know what you really want until you try all your options out. So maybe you and I could experiment together... just this once... and see what happens."

Ramona smiled as Lola got on top of her. The girls looked into each other's eyes as Ramona said, "So... just one time... no strings attached, right?" Lola smiled as she said, "Of course. This is just two teenage girls experimenting."The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled as Lola moved her body down and began to kiss Ramona. As the two teenage girls began to kiss, they began to wrap their arms around each other and began to move their hands up and down the others' body. The two both fiddled with the others' bra. Eventually both girls helped the other get their bras odd. Ramona then moved her hands down and grabbed Lola's panties trying to take it off for Lola, but put her hands right on Lola's underage butt cheeks. Lola giggled as she felt Ramona touch her buttocks and then moved her hands behind herself and helped Ramona slip her panties off. Ramona then moved her hands down and slipped her own panties off, and now: both Ramona and Lola were completely naked as they lay together naked in bed.

The two underage girls then began to kiss again as they wrapped their arms around the other tight. Ramona then moved her head down and began to kiss and lick Lola's breasts as she had her tongue play with Lola's underage nipples. Lola moaned as she began to dig her fingers into Ramona's long dark hair. Then Lola pushed Ramona down into the bed hard as she moved her head down and then took her turn to suck on Ramona's young breasts. Ramona smiled at the sensation of Lola's mouth on her sensitive skin. Then as Lola sucked on Ramona more, Ramona began to grab Lola's hair with her two hands hard as Ramona began to moan loudly.

Eventually the two stopped what they were going just so they could look into each other's eyes. The two began to sweat and look nervous. Then Ramona put her hands on Lola's face and gently pulled Lola down closer as they began to kiss again. The two wrapped their arms around each other as their bodies pressed against each other tighter than ever. The two young teen girls then wrapped their legs around each other as they began to each rub their womanhood against the other. Ramona held Lola's back with her two hands while Lola squeezed Ramona's young buttocks hard. The two's bodies shook as they continued to each rub their womanhood against the other. Then suddenly the two both hit their climax at the same time. They released their womanly liquids onto the other. Then Lola collapsed next to Ramona. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Lola then said, "Feeling better now?" Ramona nodded and said, "Yeah." With a raised eyebrow Lola said, "Think you might wanna do this again?" Ramona then laid flat on her back and looked up at the ceiling as she said, "No. Probably not." Lola looked disappointed. Then Ramona turned to look at Lola as she said, "Well, I said probably. Not definitely." Ramona smirked as Lola then smirked back.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**


End file.
